


Baby, Don't You Change

by serenelystrange



Category: Leverage
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelystrange/pseuds/serenelystrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker and Hardison struggle to find the perfect birthday gift for Eliot... and anything else will give it away. Basically, FLUFF. Domestic, romantic, probably sickeningly sweet, OT3 fluff.  - Written for the leverageexchange over on lj. (I had this up before, not realizing I wasn't supposed to post yet. So.. reposting now! lol).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Don't You Change

.  
.  
“We could get him another sword,” Parker suggest, flopping down beside Hardison on the couch, tossing her legs across his thighs. The swooshy material of his basketball shorts tickles her ankles and she wriggles her toes until the sensitivity wears off.   
“You don’t even play basketball,” she adds, wrinkling her nose at the shorts.   
Hardison just shakes his head and laughs, used to her seemingly random trains of thought by now.   
“Eliot already has a sword. Like seven swords, actually. And don’t be hating on my shorts. It’s hot out and they’re comfortable. You’re just jealous.”   
Parker smirks as she raises one long leg up slightly and kicks him in the chest without any real force.   
“I’m not even wearing pants,” she says, “if anything, you’re jealous of me.”   
“Definitely,” Hardison agrees, trapping her leg against his chest and running his fingers along the underside of it, scratching lightly down the back of her thigh before settling her leg back onto his lap.   
“He’ll be home soon,” Parker says, “We should wait for him. And we still need to think of a birthday gift.”   
“Sex is a good gift,” Hardison says, “it’s free and everything.”   
“We have sex all the time,” Parker replies. “We need to get him something good.”   
“You wound me, mama,” Hardison says, feigning a gasp.   
Parker’s comeback is interrupted by the sound of the lock turning and Eliot stalking into the apartment, slamming the door shut behind him, before fixing the pair on the couch with a wild look.   
“I take it the job went a little… off course,” Hardison surmises, noting the dirty state of Eliot’s clothes and the slight bruising appearing across one cheek.   
Eliot grins, wide and dirty, as he pulls the torn shirt over his head, displaying some more bruising dotted along his toned chest.   
“It was a good fight,” he says. “Been a while since I’ve got to kick some ass for the greater good. Fucker got a few good shots in before I knocked him out, though.”   
“Well, I’d ask if you were alright, but….” Parker trails off, letting her gaze drop pointedly to the obvious bulge in Eliot’s jeans.   
“Seriously?” Hardison asks, laughing.   
Eliot shrugs, unashamed.   
“Adrenalin,” he says. “Like you’ve never gotten all worked up after a job.”   
“Getting a little worked up now,” Hardison admits, shifting slightly under Parker’s feet.   
Eliot grins again and licks across his already-healing split lip.   
“Y’all coming?” he asks, heading towards the bedroom as he unbuttons his jeans.   
He doesn’t bother waiting for an answer; the sound of Parker and Hardison scrambling to their feet clues him in.  
.  
Later, as Eliot sleeps between them, warm and sated, Parker leans up on her shoulder to talk to Hardison, her hair a tumbling blonde mess splayed across her breasts.   
“We still need to think of a gift,” she says, reaching over Eliot to poke Hardison in the shoulder.   
He catches her hand and links their fingers together, before resting their joined hands on Eliot’s back.   
“Tomorrow,” he promises. “You wore me out. I think El actually left bite marks on my shoulder.”  
“Old man,” Parker teases, smiling at him fondly.   
“Yeah, yeah,” he replies, yawning. “Go to sleep.”   
“Only because I want to,” Parker says, letting her eyes fall closed as her energy finally burns out.   
Hardison just smiles in reply; already well on his way to sleep.   
.  
“Any jobs on the horizon, boss?” Eliot asks the next day, somehow curving his lips suggestively around the title.   
Parker shakes her head as she yawns and rubs the sleep out of her eyes.   
“Nothing super important,” she says. “We’re not taking anything new until Monday, anyway.”   
“What am I supposed to do for three whole days?” Eliot asks, already looking bored.   
“Me!” Parker replies, cheerfully. “And Hardison.”  
“Obviously,” Eliot says. “I meant besides that.”   
Parker sighs and plants her hands on her hips before pouting at Eliot. “Nobody appreciates the sex anymore.”   
“I always appreciate the sex,” Eliot reassures her, getting up from the couch and walking over to her, crowding her against the wall she’d been leaning on.   
“I could never get tired of you,” he says, leaning in to kiss her good morning properly, his hand splayed between the wall and the small of her back.   
“Good,” Parker says, once they’ve pulled apart. “I don’t want to have to train new boyfriends. You two took long enough.”   
Eliot laughs in surprise, dropping his head onto her shoulder as he chuckles.   
“You’re crazy,” he says, the words coming out muffled against her skin.   
“You, too,” Parker replies, reaching up to grasp Eliot’s hair as he sucks a mark into her neck.   
From the bedroom they hear feet hitting the hardwood floor, followed by a loud yawn.   
“You better not be having livingroom sex without me!” Hardison calls out.   
“Just some livingroom making out!” Parker yells back, the last word catching in her throat as Eliot’s fingers skim up her thighs.   
“You naked?” Hardison asks, amusement apparent in his voice.   
Parker looks down at her outfit, which consists of one of Hardison’s long black tank tops and her fluffy bunny slippers.   
“Not yet!” she replies, before taking off the top and tossing it to the floor.   
Eliot moves back into her space, feeling the heat from her body seep through his clothes as she hooks one leg around his waist.   
“Liar,” he says, grinding against those tiny black panties he knows she only wears to drive him crazy.   
“Not naked,” Parker replies, pushing back against the rough denim of Eliot’s jeans, letting him hold her up against the wall as she hooks her other leg around him.   
Eliot huffs out a laugh as her slippers tickle against his skin as his t-shirt gets bunched up.   
“I’m not fucking you with those damn things on your feet,” he says.   
“Liar,” Parker replies, in an only slightly mocking tone, as she opens his jeans deftly with one hand.   
“Yeah,” Eliot admits, shrugging as he gives in.   
Parker’s delighted laugh gives way to different sounds, and the morning passes by pleasantly.   
.  
Eliot’s out for a run when the idea occurs to Parker. She fills in Hardison on her plan, and he grabs his laptop and starts searching.   
“You think we can pull it off by Sunday?” she asks, looking at Hardison’s screen doubtfully.   
“You could steal the moon if you wanted to,” Hardison says, giving her the smile she knows is reserved just for her and Eliot.   
“But we’re not stealing anything,” she replies, before wrinkling her nose in thought. “Am I being too literal again?”  
“Just a smidge,” Hardison says, chuckling as he goes back to his search.   
.  
It’s raining on Sunday, of course, but they manage to get Eliot out of the house on time anyway. Hardison had made pancakes when they all woke up, and though they weren’t as good as Eliot’s, the gesture was appreciated. They’d served Eliot breakfast in bed, and Parker showed remarkable restrain by waiting until all the dishes were in the sink before loudly proclaiming it was time for birthday sex.   
Hardison and Eliot had no complaints.   
.  
“You know how I feel about surprises,” Eliot grumbles from the passenger side of Hardison’s car.   
“You’ll like it,” Parker promises from the back seat.   
“You will,” Hardison adds, “we just have to make a quick coffee stop first.”   
.  
Eliot expects Hardison to pull up to one of the million Starbucks in town, and is surprised when they arrive at a tiny shack of a place with a tiny, hand-carved sign proclaiming the place as “Annie’s Coffee and Pastries.”   
“Nice place,” Eliot says, surprised to find that he means it. The building is a little run down, but its charm is undeniable.  
“Great coffee, too,” Parker says, as they make their way to the door.   
“You’ve been here?” Eliot asks, as he holds the door open for her.   
“Nope!” she says, grinning and walking backwards into the store.   
.  
“You sure this place is open?” Eliot asks, as Hardison closes the door behind them.   
“Why would we bring you to a closed coffee shop?” Hardison asks, face purposefully blank.   
Eliot narrows his eyes, but doesn’t say anything, and turns to the counter in search of an employee.   
The look of surprise on his face as she sees Nate and Sophie standing behind the counter makes the whole thing worth it, in Parker and Hardison’s opinion.   
“The hell?” he says, looking genuinely baffled. “I thought you two were in Miami?”  
“We were,” Sophie replies, “but _somebody_ wanted to wish you a happy birthday. And who was I to argue?”  
That’s when he notices the mop of black hair peeking around the corner of the counter.   
He hears an excited “Happy Birthday, uncle Elly!” before three feet of sugar-fueled little girl comes flying at him, squealing when he picks her up for a tight hug.  
“Anna-banana!” he says, cuddling her happily.   
.  
Anna falls asleep on his shoulder after a half hour of excited chattering, and Eliot deposits her on one of the plush benches in the small but efficient dining area.   
“She’s grown so much,” he says, when they’ve all taken seats around one of the tables.   
“She’ll be four in a few months,” Sophie says, shaking her head in disbelief.   
Nate squeezes her hand where it’s resting on the table in his.   
“It’s hard to believe we’ve had her over two years now. She talks about you all the time. All of you.”   
“It’s hard to believe you gave up grifting to be parents,” Eliot says, laughing.   
“She needed us,” Sophie shrugs, “we couldn’t leave her there, not after everything that happened.”   
“I did tell you not to get involved with the Chinese mob,” Eliot replies. “But nobody ever listens to the guy who’s pissed off every nation on the map. And a few undocumented ones.”   
“Worth it,” Nate says, glancing over at Anna with a soft expression on his face.   
Eliot watches him for a split second, smiling to himself at the changes in Nate from just five short years ago.   
“We’ll have to visit more often,” Sophie says, before giving the rainy weather a glare. “But when the weather is nicer.”  
“Spoiled,” Hardison teases, grinning at her.   
“Agreed,” Sophie replies, with absolutely no shame.  
They sit in comfortable silence for another moment before Eliot remembers his original point.   
“You never did explain why we’re in an empty coffee shop that smells like it hasn’t been dusted in months.”   
“Oh! Right,” Parker says. “We bought you a coffee shop. Well, Hardison thinks it’s more of a bakery, but whatever. It’s yours.”   
“You…what?” Eliot says, unable to process the information and Parker’s matter of fact tone.   
“It’s yours, man,” Hardison says, handing over a set of silver keys. “Unless you don’t want it. We can always get you another sword. Or some more bandanas…”  
“Asshole,” Eliot replies, automatically. “Of course I want it. Seriously, thank you.”   
“Good,” Parker says. “I demand you name a sandwich after me. Or at least a cookie.”   
Eliot laughs, loud and delighted.   
“Whatever you want, sweetheart.”  
“Happy Birthday,” Hardison says, leaning over and giving Eliot an obnoxiously loud smack of a kiss to his cheek.   
“It is,” Eliot agrees, looking around the table at his strange little family. Sentimental thoughts run through his head, and a rush of words threaten to come out all at once, but he settles for a genuine smile that crinkles his eyes.   
“It really is.”  
.  
Later that night, Nate and Sophie nap in the guest room as Eliot and Anna play in the livingroom. Parker and Hardison watch from the doorway of the bedroom, his arm around her waist as she leans against his chest.   
“We did good,” Hardison says, smiling as Eliot tosses Anna up into the air and catches her as she giggles with joy.   
“We did awesome,” Parker corrects him. “And we didn’t even have to steal anything.”   
Hardison laughs. “You’re disappointed, aren’t you?”  
“Maybe a little,” she admits. “But we’ve got plenty of time to Robin Hood it up.”   
“A whole lifetime,” Hardison agrees, tightening the arm around her waist into a hug.   
“And now we know what to give Eliot next year,” Parker says, happiness evident in her voice.   
“Oh yeah?” Hardison asks, unable to follow her silent train of thought for once.   
“Yup,” Parker says, grabbing Hardison’s hand and pressing it onto her stomach before covering it with hers.   
“Are you…?” Hardison asks, surprise splashed across his face.   
“Not yet,” she assures him. “But I’ve been thinking about it. Don’t you want a baby with me? With us?”  
Hardison is speechless for a moment, trying to catch up.   
“Of course I do,” he says, finally, beaming widely. “We can have a million kids if you want.”   
“We’d need a bigger place,” Parker says, mildly.   
“We’ll steal something nice,” Hardison replies, “don’t worry.”   
“Eliot will probably want to teach it morals,” Parker muses, watching Anna use Eliot as a human jungle gym with amusement.   
“Our baby is not an it,” Hardison says.   
“I like the sound of that,” Parker replies, leaning her head back to rest against Hardison’s shoulder. “Our baby.”   
“Me, too,” Hardison agrees.   
And as they watch Eliot look even happier than he has for a long time, they have no doubt that he will too.  
.  
THE END


End file.
